


Breakfast Bar Belly

by castiels_angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Farting, Scat, bellyache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: He eats too many breakfast bars and ends up with a need to go.
Kudos: 17





	Breakfast Bar Belly

“I won’t lie, I ate that pack of breakfast bars earlier and I’m starting to feel it,” he announced, cradling his side as he laid in bed.   
She rolled over, asking, “damn, how many were there?”   
“Eight, and those things were filling.” Out came a rather forced burp. “Ohhh. Excuse me.” His stomach was rolling and churning, becoming somewhat unbearable.   
“Do you have any idea how much protein and fiber you ate?” She chuckled a bit in response. “Do you feel okay?”   
He assessed the situation. Yeah, he felt okay overall, but was starting to feel bloated. “I’m fine. I think some gas is bubbling up inside me. I’m getting a real bad pressure.” He rubbed his stomach soothingly, as gently as a pregnant woman would.   
“You are going to have some wicked gas, I bet.” Her fingertips caressed his back. “You always get that way after fiber.”   
“It loosens me right up,” he agreed. “I’m ready to get some of this out of me. I’m stuffed.” He let out a low grunt as the first fart seeped out of him. “There’s a lot more where that came from.”  
“I bet there is, the way your stomach feels. Damn, got ya a little ball belly.” She continued to rub his gut. It was true, his belly was slightly rounded now.   
Again he ripped a fart, this one louder. “Oh, that’s the protein right there. Man, I don’t want to have to poop. It’s gonna be rough.”  
She knew he already took forever to push out a normal one, and this would be no exception. “But it’s going to be relieving,” she reminded him.  
“I feel like I’m gonna take a huge dump and then be starving again. I think it’s one of those,” he said, letting out an even riskier fart. “It’s going to really clean me out.”  
She grabbed the front of his underwear now, smiling wide. “You keep talking about it, but I’m starting to doubt you even have to go.”  
“I want to wait as long as I can, that way it’s minimal effort. Like it’s okay with me if I sit down and it just shoots out of me,” he explained, his stomach gurgling noisily as he spoke.   
She knew that already. He loved to wait until he was nearly ready to explode before he headed for the toilet, warning everyone to clear his path before he shit himself. “Those farts are getting worse.”  
He stretched out his legs, moaning as he released a rather nasty fart.


End file.
